Let's Show White Diamond We Mean Bismuth!
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: What if, instead of being smacked out of the sky by White Diamond while helping Obsidian. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli went into the Diamond Mech alongside Steven and the others as they confronted White Diamond. How would they impact the ensuing fight against the greatest enemy they've ever faced. Find out in this one shot! Steven Universe is owned by CN and Rebecca Sugar.


**Disclaimer: I love Steven Universe. It's quite possibly one of my Cartoon Network of all time. probably one of my favorite cartoon shows in general, second to SpongeBob and tying with The Loud House of course. It has flaws, I will admit, with pacing issues, character representation, etc., but then again, with television in general, be it movie or tv show, live action or cartoon, has flaws that can be ironed out, worked on and salvaged so they can be worked on so they can be better moving forward in the future. That's where fanfiction comes in. To help the fans turn to the negatives of TV, books or the like, into positives. Now with all of that said, let's get to this What if story already.**

* * *

On a far off alien planet, lightyears from Earth, galaxies from the Milky Way, and on the hollowed out, white, and broken into pieces yet held together by it's gravity planet of the Gem Homeworld... tension filled the air as it was high noon on the streets of Homeworld as an epic showdown was about to commence as the two mighty titans that represent one side of good and the other side of evil stared at one another with a look of determination having been set root in their eyes. All the while an active audience, consisting of three gems and human watch in anticipation.

One of these massive beasts was Obsidian, a huge, black and orange colored, 8 armed fusion that represents the love and trust that Steven, Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz's fun loving, pacifistic, hybrid son, Garnet, the tough, future seeing, yet outlawed on Homeworld fusion made of love, Pearl, the strategic, antisocial, neat freaky spear wielder, and Amethyst, the sloppy, small, yet dependent when the situation calls for it, quartz soldier, have built for each other over the years since Rose's passing, the introduction of Peridot, her and Connie's inclusion into the Crystal Gems and the return of Lapis and Bismuth and their inclusion (or second chance in the latter's case) into the Crystal Gems and everything else that's transpired prior to this fusion being made.

The other titanic titan was the Diamond Mech, which was insanely bigger than it's opponent, being controlled none other than White Diamond herself, who by the way, was mind controlling her fellow two Diamonds, Blue Diamond, the grief filled, soft spoken leader of Homeworld's diplomatic division, and Yellow Diamond, the rage filled, impatient leader of all of the alien planet's army. And their arms ships make up 50% of the mechanical behemoth! With Pink Diamond, now Steven's, leg ship making up the 75% and finally White Diamond's torso with the head on top making up the 100%, thus fully bringing this robotic nightmare up to completion.

No one said a single word as with a mighty leap, Obsidian leaped onto the Diamond Mech, nearly blowing their aforementioned audience/friends away, clenching onto one of it's legs and slowly began to climb up it. Growling as they did so. But the leader of Homeworld wasn't going to make it easy for this 8 armed annoyance, so she attempted to smash them like a bug on a shoe with one of the Diamond Mech's blue arm ship, but Obsidian saw the attack coming and quickly jumped on the other knee and they continued their ascension to White Diamond's head.

* * *

We then transition back onto the ground, where Connie, Steven's intelligent, brave best friend/love interest, Peridot, the arrogant, comedic, newest Crystal Gem member, Lapis Lazuli, the unintentionally abusive, trauma filled unaligned gem turned newest Crystal Gem member and Bismuth, the determined, confident blacksmith of the Crystal Gems were at.

Realizing Obsidian's situation, Connie walks up to the rest of the B-team. "Guys, we've got to do something to keep those hands off of them!" She said with determination. Bismuth nodded and spoke to the young girl. "Right, but first..." The blacksmith gem walked up to her and pulls a sword from behind her back and gives it to Connie. "I made you a little something." Connie looks down at the sword in surprise and smiled up at Bismuth and spoke. "My own sword? It's perfect!" Bismuth winked at her and looked to Peridot and Lapis before speaking again, this time with confidence. "Let's show White Diamond we mean _Bismuth_!"

Bismuth offers Lapis her hand and the blue gem took it in both of her hands before summoning water wings from the gem embedded in her back and begins to fly both herself and Bismuth up into the sky towards the Diamond Mech. With them already on their way to help their fused comrades, Peridot hopped onto her trash can lid and uses her metal powers to float herself over to Connie. "Grab on." She said to the young girl. Connie did what she was told and grabbed onto the trashcan lid's handle. With Connie secured on the bottom of her lid, Peridot used her metal powers to float the trash can lid, herself and Connie up to the sky to help Bismuth and Lapis distract the white monarch.

* * *

"Time to take thing apart!" Bismuth declared as she transformed her non held hand into a Roman scissor and she along with Connie scraped and cut the legs of the mech as they are flown close to its surface before flying higher by their respective flyers. "Set your eyes on me, Homeworld! I, Peridot, have returned, not as your servant, but as your savior! I rule the skies!" Peridot boasted as White took advantage of the green gem's cockiness and attempted to swat Peridot out of the sky. But fortunately for B-team, the ship was slow and clumsy as Peridot easily able to dodge the attack and Lapis cleverly leads the Yellow arm to attack the other, temporarily incapacitating it against Obsidian's advance, after settling a little bit, the representative of the Crystal Gems trust in each other continued their climb. As Bismuth, Lapis, Connie, and Peridot decided to back off from the Diamond Mech, seeing that Obsidian has got this covered, the latter decided to laugh and let out one more boast. " Try and catch me, you enlarged, bipedal housing unit!" This insult left the white perfectionist feeling a bit annoyed at the green clod caller as the former attempted yet again to smack the latter team out of the sky. But just like before with the first attempt, they all dodged with ease, completely ignoring her black and orange adversary, White continued her fruitless assault on Peridot, Bismuth, Lapis and Connie.

Meanwhile, Obsidian was continuing their climb, was noticing that their friends were in danger and decided that enough was enough, so the 8 armed monstrosity summons the weapons of the fusion's individual Gems and combines them into a handle. This handle is inserted into the magma of Obsidian's upper mouth, forging a fiery great sword as the fusion's main weapon, with a mighty swing of their sword, Obsidian swings against the distracted arms and hands, slicing them apart and off the humongous robot. Obsidian plunges her greatsword into the Diamond Mech and uses it as a platform to leap to the Mech's face. The Diamond Mech attempts to smash Obsidian with its face into a nearby Homeworld structure, and the four component gems unfuse, desperately clinging to the ship's face as it pulls back from the building, much to their friends' horror.

"Garnet, Pearl!" Bismuth exclaimed in horror. Peridot followed suit. "Amethyst!" Connie and Lapis also followed suit. "Steven!" After a few seconds, White Diamond pulled back as it was revealed that Obsidian had unfused, and the four gems that made up that fusion were desperately clinging to the ship's face as it was pulling back from the building. Bismuth and Connie had Lapis and Peridot fly them closer towards the Diamond Mech as Connie called out to them. "Are you guys alright?!" Steven called back his Jam Bud. "We're fine, a little hurt but we're fine!" Steven notices the eye of the mech above them actually has a tunnel to its interior where the pupil would be. He then calls out to the others. "There! We can get inside through the eye. Come on everyone!" "Hurry!" Garnet called out to them as White attempted to smash the Mech into another building with it's head, but it didn't work as Steven protected the eight of them with his bubble shield. Everyone climbs their way up to enter the eye, Steven leaping into Garnet's arm as the eight of them makes it slide into White Diamond's chamber.

* * *

Bismuth, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl land on the floor of White's ship with grace. Lapis flew down and set herself down onto the floor as Peridot, who was next to her, floated herself down using her trash can lid and finally Steven using his floating powers holding Connie's hand gently floated them down to the floor. Now that they're all present and accounted for, Steven and the others glared up at the three Diamonds, more specifically the one in the back. "White Diamond." He said in a quiet tone. Bismuth growled in anger at the Diamond decided to walk forward but before she could say anything. Steven put his hand out to her, signaling her to not do anything reckless and to let him handle this. "Oh Starlight, what are doing crawling in here? You want your legs back? You want your planet back? Surely, you can understand why I can't let you leave. Look what you did to yourself last time?" White Diamond, as well as the white colored and possessed Blue and Yellow Diamond spoke to him mockingly.

Filled with nothing but determination and confidence in his eyes, Steven spoke up and began to walked toward the white, mind controlling monarch. "White Diamond! My name is Steven Universe, I'm here to-" Steven didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as White Pearl landed in front of Steven and blocks the path that made him stop and look up at her. "My, my. We've been causing quite a scene haven't we?" White Diamond said sarcastically. Steven then started to look around at White Diamond's bleached brainwashed victims in fear, his confidence that he displayed earlier was slipping away as spoke again. "What have you done to them?! They're-" Steven was cut off again as he was shushed by White Diamond and her three puppets as the harsh noise echoed throughout the room. After a few moments, White Diamond spoke again.

"Poor Yellow. Her impurities absorb all the blue in her light. She's so strong... but so weak when it comes to Blue." As White was speaking, she was making a few gestures which Yellow was mimicking as well. "Ah, and Blue - her impurities soak up all of the warmth in her spectrum. She thinks she needs you, Pink." White spoke as she made the former do several hand gestures as she continued speaking. "As for me, I'm certain I _need_ you. After all, I'm every color of the light. But you're a part of me. The part I always have to repress." Steven, now confused, speaks up. "What?!" Amethyst put a hand on his shoulder and whispers to him. "Dude, what is even talking about? That is nonsense." Peridot puts a hand on his other shoulder and continued for the purple gem whispering as well. "Yeah, I am with Amethyst on this one, this white clod is spouting total nonsense." However, White Diamond has heard them and chuckled before speaking. "Oh, hello there. Your new friends are so funny. Is that what they're supposed to be? Funny?"

White Diamond blinks her eyes, and when they open they glow white as she shoots a beam of light at Steven. But Amethyst pushes both him and Peridot out of the way and gets struck in the gem embedded in her chest and yells as she is raised into the air and her gem turns gray. Amethyst then turned her head up to White Diamond with anger in her eyes before speaking. "Hey, White dirtwad! (Pants before continuing) That all you got?! … Huh?" Amethyst notices her now gray gem just as the rest of her form loses its color as well, much like Yellow and Blue Diamond not to long ago. "Oh, no!" Steven exclaims as he watched his friend turn gray. Amethyst collapses as she loses all color as Pearl covers her mouth in horror. "Amethyst!" Peridot exclaimed as she ran up to her aid as Garnet turns her head to the white mind controller and demands. "Leave her alone!" But White Diamond refuse to heed the fusion's words as the latter blinked again, glowing as she shoots another beam of light at Garnet, striking her in the gems embedded in her hands, turning them and her gray. "Garnet, no!" Bismuth exclaimed in horror as Pearl spoke up. "Stop!" She exclaimed but just like her fused leader, White ignored her and used her eye beams on Pearl, striking the gem embedded in her forehead, turning her gray and causing her to collapse to her knees along with Garnet. "Oh my stars! I don't know what's worse, imprisoned, getting shattered, or this!" Lapis said in a horrified tone. "Guys, get up! Please!" Connie demanded in a terrified tone.

Steven, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Connie looked on in horror as they just watched three of their friends get bleached and enslaved by their enemy and were unable to do anything to prevent it. White Diamond spoke again. "It's a pity, the way you bring out the worst in others. See how you've encouraged their deficiencies? It's written _all_ over their gems: insecure (Amethyst struggled to stand but failed), dependent (Garnet collapsed to the floor as her visor vanished into sparkles), obsessed (Pearl fell limp onto the floor). I can even tell you the flaws of these three other gems you have brought with you: Overconfident, Peridot hid behind her trashcan lid, using it as a shield of sorts. Abusive, Lapis then glared at her as she formed her water wings into fists. Violent, Bismuth growled in anger as she raised her roman scissors transformed hands" " Oh, no, no. G-guys! Come on, snap out of it!" Steven said as tried to lift an unresponsive Amethyst. White Diamond than glared at him and spoke bitterly. "Please stop _helping_ them. You'll only make things worse. That's what you do. _I_ make things better. Here..."

White Diamond snaps her fingers. Amethyst opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Steven, smiling. The bleached Amethyst then spoke in her master's voice. "Oh thank you White Diamond, I feel so much excellent now."Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl rise, as if lifted by strings, to assume the White Diamond pose and smile blankly at Steven. As with Blue and Yellow Diamond, they speak with White Diamond's voice. "Oh, thank you. How generous of you." The mind controlled Garnet spoke. "Thank you, White Diamond. We feel so much better now." Pearl's head rotates 360 degrees as she rises before facing forward. "**I feel excellent**." White Diamond then spoke "There we are! I've removed their flaws! Now there is nothing to hinder my white light from sparking through them. I'd rather not spread my uninhibited self so thin, you know, but you've made it absolutely necessary. Now, the impurities you've encouraged in them are gone. Now, they are brilliant! Now, they are perfect! Now... they are me!" White Diamond is pleased with herself as shimmering beams of light dramatically shine from behind her.

White Diamond's speech proved to be the last straw for Bismuth as she, with a mighty battle cry and with her weaponized hands out, jumped up at the white perfectionist, ignoring Steven's cry of "Bismuth, stop!", intending to attack her. "Listen up you nail head! The Crystal Gems are here to-" Bismuth didn't get the chance to finish the her declaration as she found herself being blasted by White Diamond's eye beams, sending her flying into the wall. "Bismuth!" Steven exclaimed in terror as Peridot and Lapis ran over to help her up. Steven tried to run over to the blacksmith but found himself being grabbed and held back by the now gray Garnet and Amethyst. "Steven!" Connie exclaimed as she ran over to try and help her friend, but quickly found herself stopped in her tracks by Pearl's spear. "Oh no..." She said in fear.

As Bismuth was being helped with getting back on her feet, Peridot then quickly realized something and spoke to Bismuth. "Bismuth, your not turning gray. It must be your armor!" Bismuth looked down at her armor and chuckled. "Huh, I guess your right, Tiny." They looked over and saw Amethyst and Garnet holding Steven and started to slowly and effortlessly drag him over to White Diamond, distracting Connie just long enough for Pearl to disarm and grab her. Realizing their situation, the three quickly ran over and tried to assist the young duo but were quickly stopped by Garnet and Amethyst, who like Pearl, had their weapons out. Bismuth then looks to two barn mates and says to them albeit reluctantly. "I'll... take the Power Couple, you guys take Deep Cut!" Bismuth commanded as she led her brainwashed sister-in-arms away. Lapis and Peridot looked at each other in uncertainty before their depatterned defective buddy charged at them.

Steven looked on in horror as the scene that playing out right in front of him. His friends were fighting amongst each other and he was unable to do anything. He glared up at White Diamond and shouted. "Stop this White Diamond! Stop this right now!" White ignored his demands and started speaking. "These worthless Gems weren't enough, were they? See how you surround yourself with lower life forms? You've smothered yourself in them. It feels good, doesn't it, Pink? Dulling your power, hiding your face, blaming _everything_ on someone else. You became Rose Quartz to deceive your pathetic friends. And now, you've improved on that because you're even deceiving yourself." Steven looked back and saw Peridot seized by her throat and Lapis pinned to ground by Amethyst's foot. Bismuth had one of her arms bent behind her as she struggled to get out of her mind screwed friend's tight grip and Connie was trying to get out of Pearl's grasp. Steven looked back White and spoke. "You're wrong. Please, just listen to me! My friends don't need to be fixed! They're fine the way they are, flaws and all! And about Pink Diamond, what you've said wasn't true! And, even if it is - even if it was, y-you're talking about my mom. You're not talking about me! Hearing this made White Diamond and her puppets cackle maliciously. White Diamond spoke again. "Your mom? Please stop denying yourself, isn't it obvious? Even though you've embedded yourself in that human child, your light can't help shining through. _**You know you're in there. You've known it all along.**_ Stop cowering inside your gem. You can hide from yourself, _but you can't hide from me, **Pink**_." The white overload continue to cackle as Connie finally got her mouth from her captive and yells out to him.

"Don't listen her Steven, she's just trying to mess with you!" Bismuth followed suit. "Yeah Steven, don't give in to her words, you're not Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz! You're you!" Lapis followed suit as well though she struggled with Amethyst's foot on her throat. "They're right Steven, augh! If you want to do right by your mom, then don't let that witch scare you!" "Yeah! Show that white clod who's boss!" Peridot finished with encouragement. But before the hybrid could say or do anything, White Diamond reaches out her hand, picking Steven up with two fingers away from his friends, much to his friend's horror. "Steven!" They all exclaimed in horror as they continued to struggle against their captives. "Let him go you upper crust!" Bismuth demanded. "Unhand him, you CLOD!" Peridot screeched. "Please stop! He has nothing to do with this!" White ignored their threats and warnings as Steven struggled to move, but White's grip was too strong for him. White Diamond peers with wide eyes and reaches towards Steven with a deranged grin as he struggles in vain to escape. "Now Starlight... This is gone on long enough." White Diamond said as she pinches Steven's gem with two enormous fingernails. "It's time to come out, Pink." White Diamond said with finality as she tugs at Steven's gem, proceeding to remove it from his belly. Connie and the other gems continued to fruitlessly struggle as they looked up with fear and tears in their eyes as the latter screams out. "NO-O-O-O!" as the latter three screamed out "STEVEN!" as the hybrid's gemstone is removed from his stomach!

* * *

Darkness... that was all Steven could see right now. Steven's gem has been taken out. The situation looked pretty hopeless for our hero... When all of a sudden, he hears a deep heartbeat-like thudding ringing in his ears and...

"Steven!" A voice exclaimed.

_"Wait a second, was that..." Steven thought in wonder as it was hard to hear because of deep ringing in his ears. Another voice spoke up._

"Steven, please! For the love of stars! Please be okay!" Another voice pleaded.

_"It couldn't be..." Steven thought, still in denial. A third voice spoke._

"C'mon Steven, you've got to pull through this!" The third voice yelled out.

_"It must be..." Steven thought as a four and final voice spoke up._

"Please Steven! Wake up! You can't die on us you clod!"

_"It was unmistakable, those voices calling out to me are..." Steven begins thinking to himself as he slowly begins to open his eyes..._

And saw the worried and scared expressions on Connie, Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot's faces and judging by their expressions, they looked like they were about to cry. Realizing this, Connie called to him. "Steven? Steven!" The ringing in Steven's ears finally stopped as Steven looked down and pulled the bottom of his shirt up, and to his confusion and horror, his gem wasn't there where it usually was, so he asked in a terrified tone. "...What? No. Where? Where - Where's my...?" Lapis pointed upwards as the four of them along with the now human Steven looked up and the Steven's gem in White Diamond's fingers as it began to glow as it floated from her grasp.

First, it became a silhouette of Pink Diamond, the Authority's youngest Diamond and Earth's overseer for its colonization before seeing what's it had offer beforehand and starting the rebellion against herself and her fellow Diamonds to protect it...

Then...

Pink Diamond's gem and silhouette became Rose Quartz, Pink's alter ego, the leader of the Crystal Gems, Greg's former lover, and Steven's mother before giving up her physical form to give birth to her half human, half Diamond son...

Before finally turning into...

The gem vanishes as the light finally takes on its physical form, this physical form being...

_…"Steven?"_

That was the general question on everyone's mind as they stared in shock and confusion as this pink clone of Steven slowly descended down to the ground with a completely blank expression on his face. Once he's finally on the ground, he slowly turns his head towards the group of five, more specifically the now human Steven. The entire room was filled with nothing but stunned silent as everyone stared at this familiar newcomer for a few moments before it was broken by Bismuth. "Oh-" Peridot cut her off with similar feelings. "My-" Peridot was cut off by Lapis who had a similar feeling, "Stars..." After staring at his gem doppelganger for a few more seconds, human Steven tried to walk forward with his arms stretched out to his pink half but he fell to the ground. "Steven!" Connie and the others called out in worry. Upon hearing Steven's name, his Gem form comes to attention. Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis gathered around their friend as the deathly ill Steven weakly calls out to his pink component, almost crying. "No. Please, I- I need- I need it-"

White Diamond, though confused, asks the pink Steven. "What is this? Where is Pink?" Pink Steven stares at the group as he quietly says to everyone in the room that "She's gone". White didn't seem to catch that as she spoke again and demanded. "What did you say? Answer me!" Steven's gem form then turns to the white leader still with a blank expression and shouts at the top of his light energized lungs. "She's **GO-O-O-O-O-O-ONE**!" The shout from Steven's Gem shakes the entire room, leaving a crater around itself and a series of cracks up to the steps where White Diamond and the mind controlled Crystal Gems are standing, causing all to stumble. It turns its head back to stare at Steven and saw him, Connie, Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot covering their ears from the shout, and walks slowly over where the floor once was above the crater towards him. Steven is crying out to the gem as it approaches. Steven gasps for as he call out to the others around him. "Help."

Connie heard his plea as she picked him up. "Hold on!" She told him as Bismuth got behind her as she calls out to Lapis and Peridot. "Rookie! Tiny! We need to protect these two, get on each of their sides and I'll support you from behind them!" She ordered as she raised as still weaponized hands up Lapis got on the left side of Steven and Connie while Peridot got on the right as Gem Steven and Connie, who was still carrying his human counterpart, began walking towards each other.

But White quickly questioned the pink Steven. "Where do you think you're going?!" But she was ignored, undeterred, she demanded Gem Steven. "Don't you dare take one more step!" But she was once again ignored as Pink Steven continued his walk toward his human half and his friends. Having had enough, she decides to blast this imposter with her gem controlling eyebeams "That's enough!" She declared as Gem Steven was about to be engulfed in the blast for a split second only for the beam to be deflected by Pink Steven's faceted, strange, polygonal, glass-like pink shield. White Diamond, though taken aback by this, tries again muttering "Ahh, you little" in anger and annoyance. This time Pink Steven was engulfed in the blast, however Steven's other half protected itself with a pointy, faceted, barrier, which deflected the Diamond's attack again, much to her shock. Finally losing her composure, White Diamond, along with all of her bleached, mind controlled puppets, glowed in frustration and shouts at Pink Steven! "Agh! Don't you raise your shield at me! I only want you to be yourself! If you can't do that, I'll _do it_, **for**, **you!"**

With that, the white monarch and her mind controlled slaves blasted Pink Steven's shield with everything they have in her attempt to bring him down. Connie, Steven, and the others had to cover their eyes to shield their vision from the brightness of the light coming their enemy and their mind controlled allies. However, the pink version of Steven didn't seem worried as with little effort, popped his barrier, sending out a shockwave that knocked White and her puppets to the ground. "No, stop, you're hurting them!" The weaken Steven called out to his pink doppelganger. Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot, and Connie and Steven's gem reach each other as Connie cautiously hands Steven over to his gem form. "Here." Connie said she and the others backed off from the two halves of their friend. The two break into a teary-eyed and joyful dance. The gem form of Steven smiles and laughs as this happens, the first sign of any emotion. White Diamond, still planted face first on the floor, spoke through her puppets. "What are doing? Pink? Why are you laughing" they spoke as Connie and the others looked on in joy as the two Stevens danced around cheering in joy, even as White stares from a prone position on the floor, her face mere feet from where they stand. The two parts of Steven fuse back together with tears in their eyes.

"Steven!" His four friends exclaimed as they ran over to him. Steven was tackled from the sides by Connie and Lapis while Peridot embraced him from behind as Bismuth picked up all four of them in a bear hug before spinning them around and setting them back down on the floor. "Are you back together?" Connie asked. "Are you, you?" Lapis asked. "Yeah, I'm me. I've always been me..." But White Diamond refused to accept this. "No! You are Pink Diamond! That is Pink Diamond's gem! She started to pound her fists on the ground like a child throwing a temper tantrum as she continued her rant. "You do not look like this!" She exclaimed as she pounded one of her fists on the ground which caused Steven and his unaffected friends to bounce off the ground and into the air before landing back on the ground on their feet, which made them laugh. "You do not sound like this!" White declared as she pounded her fist on the floor as the five of them continued to laugh. "You are **not** half human, you're just... acting like a **child**!" White exclaimed as glared down at Steven and his friends.

To which Steven has the perfect respond to her exclamation. "I _am_ a child, what's your excuse?" To which this remark makes Connie, along with Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot bust out with laughter. White Diamond now is seemingly embarrassed, causing a pink blush. This pink spreads to all that she controls, including the face of the Diamond Mech. White, in shock starts to ask herself. "What's happening? What is this? What's wrong with them? They're turning... pink! I don't understand... _I'm_ in control, I..." She lets a gasp as she realized what was happening to her. "Something's wrong... with me! No!" As she struggles with this new realization, White Diamond removes control over all the gray gems. They regain their color and collapse, much to their friend's joy and relief.

"Guys!" Steven and Connie exclaimed as they, along with Bismuth, Peridot and Lapis ran over to their newly restored Crystal Gem family as they confused as to what transpired while they were under White's control. "Steven..." Garnet said as the young boy embraced her legs. "Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?!" Pearl asked frantically as they nodded. "Ugh, what happened?" Amethyst asked trying to wrap her head around what was going on as Peridot hugged her from behind. "I think Steven got through to her." Connie told her, referring to the still blushing White Diamond. "Yeah, look at White. She's shaking like a piece of chalk!" As the Crystal Gems joyfully reunite, Steven looks over at Pink Pearl, now free from White's control. Steven walks over to her as she rubs her shattered eye as she speaks. "W-What happened... Where am I?" Steven puts a hand on her shoulder and says "Welcome back."

Steven looks over to White Diamond and sees her still on her knees talking to herself. "What is this?! I feel... ridiculous. Yellow, Blue! " She turns around and reaches out to them in desperation still with a flushed face. They gasp and avert their eyes respectfully, but also disgusted. Yellow looked back at her and realized something. "She's off-color." Steven approaches White Diamond from behind as she reasons with herself. "This can't be happening! I can't have a flaw! I'm supposed to be flawless! If I'm not perfect, then... who am I?!" She then looks down at Steven as she continues speaking. "If you're not Pink, then... who are you?! Who - Who is anyone?!"

Steven then spoke back to her. "Ya know, if you just let everyone be whoever they are, maybe you could let yourself be whoever you are, too." White, her voice filled with uncertainty told him. "But I'm not supposed to be like this! I'm supposed to know better! I'm supposed to _be_ better! I'm supposed to make everything better!" "You can! But first, you're gonna have to leave your own head." Steven says as White Diamond considers this as we see the blushing Diamond mech and the chaos around it. A Gem Warship and several Roaming Eyes approach to investigate the abnormal scene.

* * *

**Author's Note: I loved Change Your Mind, despite it flaws. I think it's an awesome finale to Season 5. I just wanted to make this for entertainment purposes. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot and I'll see you all next time. #ThankGodforFanfiction.**


End file.
